


Shanghai Romance (?)

by dionysusinluv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Love at First Sight, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, OT7 NCT Dream, cuz why not, dreamies are supportive besties, exchange student injun, he whipped, i guess, idek, im not good with tags, kuudere renjun, lee felix makes an appearance slash cameo, markhyuck if you squint hard enough, nana has a crush, renjun wearing glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysusinluv/pseuds/dionysusinluv
Summary: Jaemin just wanted to be noticed by the cute exchange student from his best friend's class, so he wrote a (love) letter for him on semester break. It was supposed to be a secret until Jeno and Donghyuck brought it up.--"Dude, he's not even from Shanghai.""It doesn't matter. I still like him!""He's dodging his embarrassment."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Shanghai Romance (?)

**Author's Note:**

> no need to but i recommend listening to orange caramel's shanghai romance as u read :>

The first day of classes went well for Jaemin. Professional teachers, friendly classmates, same subjects but new lessons to encounter. It was a day that always started with introduction to new things. Aside from already knowing he is a boy of good looks (aka a head turner), Jaemin gave the impression of a polite student to everyone. Like his grades, the corners of his lips go upwards to meeting the people in his new class. No wonder there are already a bunch of his classmates immediately approaching him when the bell rang for a 30-minute break. He agreed with his friends to meet up at lunch time instead, so Jaemin used the rest of the short break to get to know some of his classmates for a while. 

As always, there are girls complimenting him nonstop, taking the first move in 'taking him out.' To which he kindly declined. Jaemin is still a university student, which means there won't be time for crushes like how he gets constantly showered with on just the first day of school.

When lunch break came, Jaemin walked to his best friend's class which is conveniently next to his. Jeno was already outside waiting for him though. "Yo, how was the first day?" he asked.

"Everything's new but like a typical first school day. Girls were already asking me out." Jaemin snickered.

"Again?" Jeno asked in disbelief. "It's been repeating for like, 3 years now."

"Can't help it when I'm born with a face like this." Jaemin smirked, a wink followed after.

"Woah, narcissistic much?"

"It's no narcissism. It's self-love."

The taller boy showed a cringed expression. "Too much self-love. Why not share it with someone?"

"Hm, that's not something I can easily do," Jaemin replied. "If that 'other half' will show up, then maybe..yeah."

Jeno laughed, feeling awkward at the topic. "Why are we talking about something like this on the first school day again?"

"While waiting for Donghyuck? That guy is from the floor above us."

"And he still hasn't showed up." Jeno sucked lips inwards, glimpsing on his wristwatch. "He'll be here in a few minutes, for sure."

As Jaemin hung his head low to look at his shoes, he was about to comment how his legs can easily get tired when his head shot back up, body facing the door of Jeno's classroom. He was just a few feet from it, but he can see the people inside. They are obviously Jeno's classmates, but one of them had Jaemin's attention. A boy with eyeglasses in the corner of the room, minding on his own stuff before another boy with dyed auburn hair approached him. But all Jaemin could stare at was the black haired boy.

Noticing the silence from his best friend, Jeno followed where Jaemin was eyeing at. And found out soon. "You're staring at my classmates."

Jaemin blinked from his gazing trance and looked back at Jeno with a seemingly shocked expression. "I-I was?" he stammered.

"Duh, like they're the only ones inside the room. And you're the one directly facing the doorway." At hearing this, Jaemin fixed his body to fully facing Jeno instead. "I was only wondering something." Even without it displayed, a pout can be heard from Jaemin's words.

"And that is?"

Jaemin digged his nails to his palm so his inner timidity wouldn't be obvious. But his eyes have minds of their own and moved sideways. "Is that boy a transfer student?" he managed to speak out.

"Who, the auburn haired guy? Nope, but from what I remember he was in the same club as Mark last y-"

"No! The one wearing glasses. You didn't let me finish," Jaemin grumbled, feeling blood rush to his cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by Jeno, but he ignored it regardless.

"Okay..? Pardon me for not doing so." He paused, seeing if Jaemin still acted what Jeno could only describe as 'weird.' "Yes, the one with black hair, wearing glasses, is an exchange student from China. I forgot what his name is, it's kinda hard to pronounce."

"Chinese, huh?" Jaemin mumbled. Jeno gave an unseen nod. "His Korean is pretty good, though. He can communicate well with us. Especially that Aussie kid he's talking to."

"You two look busy gossiping."

Jeno jumped slightly at the voice surprising him from behind. He breathed a relieved sigh at realizing it was only Donghyuck. "You're here. And we're not gossiping."

"Really?" Dongyuck raised a brow. "From what I saw, you looked like you were whispering saucy tales to each other."

"No we're not, honestly." Jeno raised his hands in a defending-like manner, his innocent eye smile already convincing Donghyuck. "Fine. You should remember that I also have the right to know whatever you guys wanna talk about."

"Look who's the gossiper now."

Hyuck kicked Jeno's leg. "Not in that way!"

"What took you so long, anyway?" asked Jeno, changing the topic quickly while rubbing the same spot on his leg. "It should only take you less than a minute to get here."

"My class went overtime with introductions," Hyuck groaned. "Feels like our prof wanted to start discussing a lesson already."

Jeno winced at thought itself, "That sucks, man." Hyuck nodded in agreement. "Not on the first day."

Neither noticed a third party too busy gazing at somewhere else- someone, rather- to talk about things related to first school days. Jaemin just caught the Chinese boy smiling for a quick moment. There's something about it that made him curious, like he wanted to see that angelic smile again. That's right, maybe the word 'angelic' is what he was looking for. Because when the stranger boy smiled, Jaemin swore he saw a halo glowing on top of his head.

()

"Are you sure it's fine for a trespasser like me to be in your classroom?" asked Jaemin for the nth time now as they just walked up the stairs of the building. 

"It'll be totally fine, Jaem," replied Jeno after taking a sip from his chocolate milk. "You'll only be there until next period anyway."

"And Donghyuck?"

"He's helping the youngsters in their science homework."

They took seats at the back of Jeno's classroom once they got there. "Well, guess it's just us for 30 minutes," said Jaemin, drinking his coffee.

"20 now, since we went to the cafeteria a while ago."

Jaemin only nodded at Jeno's statement. As he enjoyed the taste of caffeine with his sipping straw, his eyes moved on their own for no reason at all. Perhaps they just felt like it while knowing someone will be walking towards where he and his best friend are. Jaemin bit on his straw as he recognized the boy with eyeglasses.

"Jeno, can I have my pen that you borrowed back?" 

Jaemin suddenly couldn't find the will to tear his gaze away from the stranger. He swallowed in his throat and tasted familiar flavor, but not even his favorite drink could distract him from the unbelievably beautiful being in front of him.

"Ah, sure. Here you go." Jeno took the pen peeking from his chest pocket to his classmate with an eye smile. "Thank you, Renjun."

The boy nodded. "You're welcome," he uttered before returning to his seat.

"That's the transfer student from China I told you about last week," said Jeno when they're left by themselves. "And I can pronounce his name now, he wrote it in Korean for me. Huang Renjun."

It was only then that Jaemin moved his head to give his best friend a puzzled look. "Huang Renjeon?" rolled his tongue. To which Jeno shook his head in reply. "No, not 'jeon.' Here it's like this, hold on let me just get my..." 

However, he's just too captivated by the astonishing elegance that walked his way to them a few seconds ago. He didn't even take notice of his best friend taking out his notebook and flipping through the pages mumbling about where he last wrote the foreign name on. Huang something, Jaemin doesn't care, he can just ask another time. For that eyeglasses Chinese boy had left him already believing that such emotion can be felt even at first appearance. He must've been gaping for so long to not be bothered by countless taps on his shoulder. All he could think of is how he should make his presence known, even though he isn't from the same class as him.

()

Jaemin has library work. He only likes going to that place for its circulating cooled air and peaceful silence. But for research? Yeah, if he has his own laptop to use it could motivate him to get work faster. It'd be more convenient than the outdated computers the university library keeps anyway. And it's Sociology period! God, there should be a plan for restoring deprived sleep from yesterday. 

Rather than get caught and fail, he has no choice but to search for book references on the nearest shelves Jaemin could find. Maybe it's just lack of sleep that he doesn't feel the energy to do school work, let alone it's his least favorite subject. Surely he'll be focused sooner if he dedicates himself to the task at hand. A crease becomes deeper between Jaemin's brows at seeing the irrelevance of what he's looking for. Even when the tips of his fingers reached the end of the bookshelf, an annoyed exhale escapes his lips, Jaemin attempts to go for the other side when something materialized from his peripheral vision. 

It wasn't what Jaemin expected- or who, for that matter. He skips to a few more bookshelves and pretends to continue his search, only to peek at that boy named Huang Renjun. Yes, the name echoed in his mind correctly this time. Yes, the heavens let him see that beaut again.

The way sunlight touched his skin, his eyeglasses resting on the tip of his nose as he scanned words with his unbothered gaze, Jaemin found a view so satisfying to look at. It's nearly impossible to replace it with anything better. He noticed the boy is just alone there in the corner. Maybe this is the chance to say hi and be recognized! Even more, be friends with him. He felt thrilled at the idea that a full smile made its way to his features.

"What're you doing?"

Renjun thought he heard noises from somewhere so he glanced up from his paperwork for a second. There were no suspects of the noise that he could see so he went back to minding his own business.

"Don't just pop up from behind and declare something," Jaemin whisper-shouted at the culprit who made him jolt.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me calling your name," defended Mark as he raised his hands in surrender. Jaemin sighed, "Did you see me turn around to respond?" Mark shook his head.

"Then next time, make sure you do before anything else."

"Yes, I apologize Mr. Na," Mark whispered like he's the younger one who got in trouble, with his palms pressed together and a polite bow that Jaemin reacted to with a light punch on Mark's shoulder. "So, what are you doing?"

Jaemin blinked as he thought of what to say. "Looking for references to my paperwork." It sounded more like a question, but Mark didn't seem to notice.

"Oh. About what?"

"Sociology."

Stillness. Then Mark's turn to blink. "Sociology?" he repeated.

"You heard it correct." Jaemin's sarcasm was neglected as Mark looked more puzzled than before. Thus another groan of annoyance from the former. "Mark seriously, I have work to do, so if you don't have-"

"Dude, didn't you read this?" Mark's index finger raised at a certain direction and Jaemin turned his head to where it's pointing to, his irritated lecture in mind erased once his eyes found what Mark was referring to.

"How are you supposed to find anything related to Sociology in the Architecture section?" Mark clarified.

“I-I already know what I did, you don’t have to say it out loud. People might hear you,” Jaemin cleared his throat, though knowing he can’t avoid his shame.

“I’m sure no one will care, unless…never mind.” Mark snickered at the sneer sent at him. “Also, if you want to, you can sit with me and Jeno on the second floor.”

Blinking wide-eyed, Jaemin responded with an “Okay” instead. He was going to question Jeno having scheduled library work too but recalled seeing Renjun earlier. Like on cue, there were voices coming from the same corner and Jaemin couldn’t help but spin back to take a look of whoever were speaking.

“I could get it myself, but thanks,” Renjun muttered with a short chuckle, pen twirling in his hands.

“It was on the floor when I got here, of course I had to offer some help.”

Squinting his eyes, Jaemin recognized the guy with auburn hair, except for the deep voice that doesn’t seem to match with his features.

“Speaking of help, is it okay if I ask for it on this paperwork?”

The auburn dude nodded, sitting next to Renjun. “Let me see what I can do.”

“Jaem, saying no is understandable, just tell me.”

The younger turned back to face Mark. “Of course I’ll sit with you guys. What makes you think I’ll decline?”

“The long pause you had just now,” Mark chuckled.

“I still have to look for books, though.”

“There are some at the other side, I just passed it by earlier.”

Before he could follow behind Mark, Jaemin took one more look at Renjun. The idea of getting work finished first should be a good distraction for him, an alternative for constantly thinking of a stranger who isn’t even aware of Jaemin’s existence.

()

Even with the arrival of semester break, Renjun won’t leave from his mind. Just, why? What kind of effect did he put on Jaemin for him to be reacting like this?!

They don’t even know each other. Yet every time Renjun appears, Jaemin doesn’t feel like himself. Then, when he tries to grasp the opportunity, either it’s taken by someone else or the universe lets another prevent him from even just forming a greeting. Maybe he’s only meant to gaze at the boy from afar. And Jaemin does not approve of it one bit. He’d rather not be anything near what a weirdo-from-afar could be, so he decided on something he’d never thought of doing.

In the middle of finishing everything, Jaemin laughed at the irony of himself having a crush on someone, a boy at that. A stranger. And putting his feelings on ink and paper? He used to think this is what most girls would usually do first. However, it’s not always about gender roles. He even read from somewhere that writing can help express thoughts as well. Also, he’s human. He can have these kinds of feelings towards another person. Which is another first he’s had in his life.

The folded paper is finally sealed in a plain white envelope and Jaemin is about to add a cute Moomin sticker he had bought weeks ago when he stopped short. Shouldn’t he know where Renjun’s address is? Furrowing his brows, Jaemin contemplated on how to figure out where to send his letter and reaches for his phone to scroll down some messages.

_hey_

**_jeno_ ** _: sup_

_can i ask something?_

**_jeno_ ** _: anything ^^_

_does that chinese cutie from your class have an instagram?_

**_jeno_ ** _: ...cutie?_

_you know who i'm referring to_

**_jeno_ ** _: renjun?!_

**_jeno_ ** _: woah u just called another dude a 'cutie'_

_i mean who wouldn't agree with me he's literally an angel_

_okay don't leave me on read tell me if he has an insta or not_

**_jeno_ ** _: well, i'm not entirely close with him? like he would've told me about it already if we were_

_fine. have you searched him up?_

**_jeno_ ** _: no dude i'm not a stalker wth_

_are you implying that i am?_

**_jeno_ ** _: ^^;;;;;;;_

**_jeno_ ** _: i just don't search people up like it's normal unless i wanna add them_

_even tho they follow you because of your eye smile_

**_jeno_ ** _: i thought you wanted to ask about renjun?_

_yes._

**_jeno_ ** _: i sense schoolgirl crush_

**_jeno_ ** _: no i dont think he has an insta and he does belong in the group chat of our class, except i dont think he's that active_

**_jeno_ ** _: like he only leaves everyone on read_

_could u send me a screenshot of his name on the chat list?_

**_jeno_ ** _: if you explain to me why you're asking for it_

_fine!! just gimme >:((_

_ [ss/sent] _

**_jeno_ ** _: see? his profile pic is blank_

**_jeno_ ** _: so,,,mind telling me now?_

**_jeno_ ** _: nanA YOU JUST CANT AVOID A DEAL LIKE THAT!_

Having Jeno to tell him Renjun's address would be a wrong choice. Jaemin just can't let his best friend know about his ~~love~~ letter, even mentioning _schoolgirl crush_! Quickly finding Renjun's name on the screenshot and typed his name on every social media Jaemin knows. Nothing near his expectations popped up in the results except for Facebook. Jeno was right, Renjun could be that person who doesn't have much interest in social media, even almost everything in his bios are left empty and unanswered. Going back to the screenshot of the list, Jaemin's eyes scanned the names like it's helping him think of a way to send his letter for Renjun until he found a familiar contact above Renjun's name. Jaemin recognized the auburn haired boy from his picture.

 _'Lee Felix... Recently uploaded, huh?'_

Jaemin let curiosity take over for a moment and scrolled down the guy's Instagram pictures. A holiday in Australia, new school, new uniform... Two familiar faces: the Aussie kid and Renjun.

Jaemin instantly sat up from leaning his back on his chair to almost bumping his knee on the table as he literally studied the whole picture. The caption said something about the weather being nice and studying for upcoming exams. A small pout briefly appeared on Jaemin's lips, wishing he'd tag along too. They both looked merry in the picture though, with Renjun's eyes shaped into small crescents as he smiled, and Jaemin hasn't found anything cuter than that.

Darn it, he's soft for a stranger.

Then he noticed the background. From the looks of it, they must be near that dormitory near the university, one that's specially for transfer students. That's it! Maybe he lives there! Jaemin could just ask and he's good to go.

The university is open even on semester break, Jaemin noticed as he glanced on his wristwatch. There's still a few hours before the gates close and makes his way to the dormitory. He recognizes the same surroundings as the picture on Felix's account, soon approaching the desk and the employee in charge. Jaemin was asked a couple questions for his visit and purpose for a while. Usually, occupants of the dorm are the only ones allowed to enter the building, but thankfully the employee Jaemin spoke to is understanding and kind enough to let him do as he wanted. Following the employee's words, Jaemin found himself standing in front of a locked door minutes later.

_"We do have a Chinese student occupying one of the rooms. I forgot his name though, and my superior is the one who has the list of students that stay here. But if you insist on bringing your friend's book back, then you should do it quick because of the dormitory's rules. I hope you understand that while I'm giving you permission, and for your thoughtfulness to that friend of yours.”_

Jaemin felt slightly guilty deep down for coming up with a lie, pushing it away at telling himself that he won't be remembered by the employee anyway. He only showed up in this dorm once, just today.

It wasn't long before Jaemin knelt to the ground and see if he could slide his enveloped letter through the thin gap under the wooden door. There were brisk attempts of doing so successfully and finally the whole envelope was in the other side with one more push of his finger. Jaemin sighed in relief. From how he got permitted to enter the dormitory to no security cameras, he screamed triumph in his mind on the way home (of course he thanked the employee behind the desk). For a while, he thought everything he's been doing must be weird the whole time, all that for the sake of being noticed by Renjun. Yet Jaemin was quick to shrug it off. A Leo like him doesn't get slowed down from thinking too much!

()

Second semester started two weeks later. Jaemin heaved a relaxed sigh. Somehow the weather does seem nicer today, even the people in his class have fine moods.

Yet as soon as Jaemin walked out of the classroom, he felt a rather tight grab on his arm. He whirled alarmed to the delinquent of the action.

“You’re coming with me,” said Jeno in a rather serious tone of voice. He drags Jaemin with him by the same arm, ignoring the latter's questions to his behavior just now.

He finds the both of them at the cafeteria to the table where their friends are seemingly waiting for them, glancing up at the two in sync. Everyone in the group is present. Mark and Donghyuck are leaning aback on their seats, the youngsters Chenle whose arms are crossed over his chest; and Jisung having his temple propped on his palm while his elbow's resting on the table. 

"What took you guys so long?" asked the youngest, sounding tired.

"I'm one of the cleaners for today," replied Jaemin, about to ask if they're all dismissed earlier than usual but is interrupted by Donghyuck, "You could've texted instead of Jeno having to go and take you."

"My phone battery got drained, forgot to charge it at home." Jaemin paused at sensing the tension surrounding the air above their table. "Okay, what's wrong? Why’re we all suddenly gathered up today? I don't think it's even planned."

"You're the only one who doesn't know it's planned," Chenle butted in, giving Jaemin a look.

"Hey now, if Jaemin realizes and corrects what he did, all of this will be over and taken care of," Mark stated. "As much as I want to get my thesis papers worked on, I still care for you guys the same."

Jaemin took the empty spot next to Jeno. "I don't get it. What's the reason for this sudden meeting? And you didn't inform me?"

Taking a deep breath, Jeno turned to where the youngsters are. "Chenle, the floor is now yours."

Bewilderment only grew for Jaemin as his gaze shifted between every person in their table to stop at Chenle holding out a white rectangular object. Jaemin's eyelids only flickered. "Okay? What about it?" he uttered in obliviousness.

Chenle's face only scrunched deeper in obvious exasperation, as if what he wanted Jaemin to comprehend still hasn't gotten to his head yet. He's mentally and physically tired to give a care and get all of this over with. He unfolded the envelope and the paper inside. "I found this after I got back from spending semester break with my family," he stated. "There are things written here that I really wish I have not read with my own eyes because what am I supposed to feel after finding a love letter signed by one of you guys that managed to find a way to my room in the university's dormitory?"

Everyone slowly turned to the same boy in mind, unspoken fascination to hear from Jaemin somehow audible. 

"Do you get it now?" asked Mark, mostly out of concern.

"From that reaction, we can already tell," Donghyuck pointed out while keeping a grin from showing up.

Jaemin looked like he messed up after finding out the correct answer to an examination. It took him long enough before looking up back to his friends giving him stares of expectation. "I-I thought he- you're..."

"I'm what?" Chenle grunted.

"You live in your own house? Like that time we walked home and you entered a house?"

"What?" The minthead snickered. "Last month after we went to the arcade? That was Jisung's place, we had a sleepover for a project back then. And I don't have my own house around here. I live in the dormitory."

"Dimwit," Donghyuck laughed quietly before Mark silenced him with a small slap to the shoulder.

Jaemin turned to Jisung like it's helping him to formulate words his tongue couldn't do. The youngest hasn't changed his position one bit, only nodding at Jaemin's direction. If not baffled, he is more like dumbfounded.

"Should've done your research better, I guess," said Jeno.

Jaemin pouted. "I did!"

"Yo, he emphasized the word 'better'."

"You know nothing, Jisung. And can I have that back, please?" Jaemin reached his hand out, referring to the envelope still in Chenle's hold, who's neatly refolding it.

"I'm not sure. There has to be more clues hinted in here, right? Would it be alright to read this out to everyone?" Chenle hummed, about to take the paper out again.

"No! I'll explain everything! Just don't do whatever you're thinking and give that to me," Jaemin literally begged to almost not give a care about his dignity and nearby witnesses. His arms fully displayed on the table with open palms and ridiculously showing overreactions, people like Jeno, Hyuck and Jisung found an excuse to pick on their friend when the right day comes. It felt like forever until Chenle handed the letter back to his whining hyung.

As promised, Jaemin revealed the whole thing/s that's been happening to him since the first time he took notice of Renjun's existence. It was pretty detailed that they kept glancing at the time if all that was worth putting aside other priorities for a while. Nevertheless, everyone listened keenly.

Jeno was the first to break the silence. “I knew it.”

“All this for an admiration?” restated Donghyuck, still not believing everything he just heard,

“At least he gets to know what it feels like.” Mark smiled reassuringly.

“Yeah, being all dreamy for a stranger.” Jisung put an evil smirk.

“He won’t be any time soon,” whined Jaemin.

“Dude, he’s not even from Shanghai.”

“It doesn’t matter, I still like him!”

“He’s dodging his embarrassment.” Jeno grinned, only to laugh out loud at Jaemin’s deceived frown.

“Hold on, not from Shanghai?” The latter turned away from his best friend. “How can you say that?”

Chenle shrugged his shoulders with a smile. “How could _you_ tell he’s from Shanghai?”

He opened his mouth to answer but Jaemin only makes a sound, his mouth closing. “The guy in charge at the dorm told me,” he blurted out.

“Obviously he was talking about me,” the mint head snickered. “ _I_ am the one from Shanghai, Renjun isn’t.”

“Obviously you like it when I’m the idiot here,” said Jaemin, his face now the one scrunching in annoyance. “How can _you_ know that Renjun _isn’t_ from Shanghai?”

“We had the same tutor in Korean class last summer. We got close and talked a bit about our small homesickness. Although, I didn’t expect him to be in the same university this year.”

“When did you enroll here?” asked Mark.

“Two years ago. And in case Jaemin wants to know ~~so he can stop glaring at me~~ , Renjun lives in Jilin, period.”

Jaemin heaved a heavy exhale as he leaned aback on his own seat. So the letter supposedly for Renjun that he spent on inking with precious care and sacrificing himself for ‘invading’ the dormitory ended up to a different receiver. His friends found out about it, now he looked like a complete idiot.

“So you and Renjun actually know each other already then?” asked Jeno.

“Yep.”

Donghyuck nodded slowly as he let all the information for today in. “Now that Jaemin finally knows what he did, it’s time he does something about it.”

“You can ask us to help if you want,” said Mark. “Especially with Jeno and Chenle being the closest persons to this Renjun kid.”

“I don’t know,” Jaemin sighed, gazing at the envelope in his hand. “Maybe I’ll slide this whole thing off for a while. You guys got dragged into this because of me.”

“We understand. But I suggest you go for it sooner than later. Who knows he might like you too?”

“Jeno’s right,” said Jisung. “And what are friends for? Even though there are class related stuff waiting, we chose to be here. When was the last time we all got together like this?”

“Feels nice to be like this again,” Donghyuck agreed. “And I might bicker around and all, but I just can’t ignore it if someone here needs some support, even just a tiny bit.”

“Coming from you, it could be regretful but better than being fake.” The rest of them laughed along at what Jaemin said.

“At least I’m doing what I could, okay? I abandoned advanced studying for you, you dimwit.”

“You know what Jaemin, why not crush on Donghyuck instead?” Chenle joked. “You two already know each other, unlike having to make another stranger notice you.”

“Sshh, you can’t change how Nana’s heart works,” Jeno hushed as he stroked Jaemin’s clothed shoulder. The latter’s signature pearly white smile came back to everyone’s delight. “I’d rather crush your rib, Hyuck.”

“Rude!”

“Now, now. Someone could get jealous,” Jisung cooed. They all made a suggestive noise like they’re aware of the same thing, except for Mark nervously grinning back at them. “Why are you all suddenly looking at me?”

“Hey, it’s almost late. Don’t you all wanna go home now?” Donghyuck butted in and Mark felt thankful for that.

“Huh, I’d rather not get locked up in campus after curfew.” Jisung stood up from his seat and everyone followed forth.

“Guys, thank you for today,” Jaemin acknowledged. “It was short, but I’m really grateful.”

“Anytime,” Mark and Jeno replied at the same time.

“Man, having a dorm must be so nice and convenient,” Donghyuck commented as they all exited the cafeteria. “You don’t have to walk or take public transportation.”

“When your bed is just footsteps away from your classroom,” Jeno added with a chuckle.

Chenle shook his head. “The only bad thing about the university dorm is the lack of room space, like it’s really meant for one person inside. It sucks sometimes. I miss taking the bus going to and from home.”

“One thing I’d probably like about being in a dorm is that you can get ready without worrying about the time to get to class, a 5 minute run is still fine.”

Whilst they all laughed out loud about the current topic, Jaemin couldn’t hide his glee the most. Another thing that he appreciates is how his friends are just being themselves and how they can stay that way with one another without shame.

“Sweet dreams to you, Nana! For you and the cutie in your letter!”

“Did someone call for me?”

“No one did. You just lack sleep, Donghyuck.”

After waving goodbye to his friends, Jaemin got on the bus that he takes on the way home. He smiled back at the sunlight greeting him from the window before setting for the evening. He’s still aware that he’s in public, but he’s trying his best to keep the corners of his lips from going up. How could he when his mind kept replaying the moments he had with his friends?

Exhaling in contentment, he opened his bag where the familiar rectangular object in white peeked back at him. Jaemin silently giggled at how he ended up giving the letter to the wrong receiver. After a while of thinking together, he finally made a choice. He doesn’t plan on telling this to anyone, but he’ll try a second attempt to have Renjun notice him.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna take the bus?”

“No thanks. Those slowpokes made me change my mind anyway.”

“Okay..? Then, I’ll line up with the people on the bus stop. I really need to hurry home. See you tomorrow!”

“Goodbye. Take care!”

Renjun felt small regret at not accompanying Felix on the way home, but there’s nothing he could do when his mood swung because of some boys taking very slow steps at a time and it’s one of the things that can easily annoy Renjun. Well, who wouldn’t be when all you wanted was to get somewhere and your path is blocked by absolute snails? He told himself that Felix understood his preference for walking on the way home most of the time. The idea of taking the bus ride home with him next time came to mind while Renjun waited for a bus to pass by so he could walk on the road along with other pedestrians, traffic lights signaling green soon after.

()

Jaemin is easy to forget some things, especially when his mind is filled with deadlines and terms to remember for an upcoming quiz.

So going to his friends’ usual spot at the cafeteria and seeing Renjun in a suit would surprise him so much that the floor being slippery as the cause of Jaemin stopping in his tracks is understandable. Except the floor isn’t slippery at all. There would be a yellow sign somewhere if it was.

Is it Renjun sitting with Jaemin’s friends at their usual table? Or Renjun in a suit? Jaemin couldn’t choose. But one thing’s for sure, the Chinese boy went from a cutie to hottie with what he’s wearing today.

Putting on a suave entrance, Jaemin strode to the same table.

It’s usually Jeno and Hyuck he’d spend lunch breaks with, the other three having different schedules, so it’s the same for Jaemin. But with Renjun around this time, it only intrigued Jaemin more.

“Oh, Nana’s finally here,” Donghyuck wowed.

“The prof wanted me to distribute our test papers,” replied Jaemin as he took the empty bench across them.

“He probably only chose you because of your pretty face.”

“I accept the ‘pretty face’ part, the rest sounded wrong.” His eyes unwillingly moved to Renjun, who’s focusing on the table more since Jaemin got there. He’s about to ask where Jeno is until said boy approached their table holding a tray while mentioning something related to crowded places.

While Donghyuck and Renjun were immersed in talking about sci-fi movies, Jaemin took the time in earning Jeno's attention. "You brought him here?"

Jeno gave a nod, munching on a bread. "He agreed to it. He looked reluctant at first, but he's conversing so much with Hyuck for a while now." They briefly peered at the other two across them, just in time to catch sight of the new boy smiling that could probably convince people that such beauty exists. His crescent-like eyes gleaming behind his eyeglasses, Jaemin saw stars directly through them. He hasn't noticed his habit of looking fondly at someone yet, but his best friend already has for sure.

"Seems like I have no regrets inviting him to sit with us for lunch today," Jeno mumbled, mostly to himself. He excused himself by drinking from his water bottle to keep him from turning to see the look Jaemin's giving him.

"I can't fathom if you're mocking me or not, but I admire the efforts you did," Jaemin stated, unopened burger in his hands.

"Where's the 'thank you' I deserve?" Jeno grinned and inched closer like that's helping the other get what he's implying on. "In your sleep tonight," Jaemin sneered back and Jeno finally aback, with a somehow satisfied expression.

"Yeah, the best duo in our group. They're always like that," Hyuck can be heard.

"You're admitting that now?" 

"I took the word from the terms 'best friends,' Jeno. I’d vote on me and Mark as the best if I'm to be asked."

"Friends normally don't ask for kisses from the other."

Renjun sucked his lips inwards for he has no clue of what to comment at the new people he's met today. They're truly odd in a weird way, but maybe it's what he finds unique in them. Weird is better than normal, as how he heard from somewhere. Then, instinct told him to do some side glances and return the gaze Renjun's feeling in his direction and it came from none other than the brunette just sitting 12 o'clock across him. Only assuming it's a coincidental stare, Renjun quickly averted his eyes to the crumpled burger wrappers on the table like it's suddenly an unworldly discovery. The brunette did notice the body language, and he couldn't stop himself from putting on a smile at how he's still able to find cuteness in that superb appearance. And while the moment is still within reach, Jaemin chose to be steady on pulling it towards him.

"You're Jeno's classmate right?" he began. His mind yelled, _'You don't know any of it, A+ liar you are, Nana.'_

"Yes," Renjun answered with a soft spoken tone along with a small bob of his head. 

Jaemin hummed shortly, examining the boy's attire just as quick. He sent a polite smile to Renjun after noticing the slightest fidget. "If I may ask, what is the suit for?"

The black haired boy rearranged the collar of his shirt like it was on cue. "Ah, my class will be having a debate project for Sociology after lunch."

"Wow, really? And you have to wear a formal getup for that?"

Renjun lightly giggled at how Jaemin seemed to be in awe. "It was required for the task, which is reasonable."

"It is. And Sociology? Damn, that's a tough topic for a person like me to catch up to easily."

"You're not wrong, but it won't seem that hard if you put your mind to it."

"Easier said than done." He paused. "But if it's alright with you, would you tutor me sometime?"

Blinking at the unexpected suggestion, Renjun was left short dazed before his shoulders shook at the timid laugh he could only let out as a reaction. "Of course, you can ask me anytime."

Jaemin felt thrilled, not able to hold it in back fully. It lasted for a second or more, but Renjun thought he just saw perfect whites peeking through the brunette's lips. A part of him wanted to see it again. The fact that he couldn't describe precisely why still drove him to curiosity.

"That's great! I'd like to see you in a debate too, but it's too bad I'm from a different class."

"It's okay." At the same time of Renjun spoke, a voice calling his name halted him from the talk with Jaemin. To which Renjun pivoted to answer after noticing the person.

"Felix, it's you," he said, pushing his eyeglasses upwards.

"I was wondering where you'd be. You might wanna be at the room sooner and have time to prepare for the debate."

“Huh, already?” Renjun glanced at his wristwatch, slightly displeased at how time can pass by that fast. Then took in Felix’s appearance. “Why aren’t you dressed up yet?” he asked.

“I was about to in a few, then I saw you and Jeno here.” Hearing his name mentioned, Jeno looked up and smiled back at Felix with a friendly wave of hello, his greeting returned with the same gesture and manner.

“Alright, guess I’ll get going now,” said Renjun as he got up from the seat. “It was nice being with you guys, even if it’s just for less than an hour.”

“It’s fun for us too.” Donghyuck smiled back at the Chinese. “We can hang out together again, and it’ll be longer than two hours I promise.”

Renjun chuckled. “I’ll look forward to it then.”

“Make sure you’ve eaten your meal,” Jaemin reminded.

“I have. Thanks for telling me,” Renjun acknowledged with a slight bow. “By the way, I never got your name.”

The brunette took in the boy’s pure features while he still could, wishing to get to know him more too. “My friends call me Nana.”

“Then that’s what I’ll do as well, Nana. See you guys around.”

There was a short smile from Renjun before leaving with Felix. They all watched them walk away for a silent minute. Jaemin breathed a slow sigh. Even with their conversation lasting for maybe a minute or so, it was enough for him. He felt contented enough to finally talk to the boy in person. And if the heavens will let him, Jaemin shall treasure it and spend long chats with Renjun.

“Hey, didn’t they say something about a debating activity? Why are you still here?” asked Donghyuck, looking at Jeno questioningly.

“Those two belong to the 1st batch of debaters, I’m from the 2nd group scheduled next week,” Jeno replied.

Donghyuck hummed in affirmation while sipping on the straw of his drink. It was Jeno’s turn to bring up a new topic. “So, how’s the letter you wrote for him doing?”

Jaemin ignored how close to disgusting Donghyuck snorted through his drink. “We’re not talking about that one,” he answered.

“Aw, I just wanna know the slightest update to it.” Jeno pouted in defeat.

“I said, we are not going to talk about it.” Jaemin crossed his arms and faced the other direction, the way his best friend mirroring his actions in a teasing manner unnoticed. “Bummer.”

The brunette sighed. “Fine, since you brought it up anyway…”

Moving his arm to take something out from the inner pocket of his blazer, Jaemin handed the referred item to Jeno, who looked at him wide eyed, including Hyuckie across them at seeing the enveloped letter in hand.

“You can secretly put this in his bag for me or something,” Jaemin stuttered, not wanting to look back at his friends somehow.

Jeno carefully reached for the white object like an explosion will occur as soon as he touched it. He pinched it between his fingers. “Sure-“

“Don’t you dare read it.” Jaemin abruptly spun his head to shoot Jeno a demanding glare, with the latter responding with an unfazed eye smile. “Cross my heart,” he recited.

“He’s really determined to be noticed. How admirable.”

“I could say the same for your observance, Donghyuck.”

()

Christmas break passed by like a swift wind. The Dreamies (as how they named their group as) have this tradition of hanging out on the second Saturday of the year since they spent Christmas differently, such as staying with their families, staying at a different place, and the like. The boys treated each other like family. So even if assembling together and exchanging greetings of holiday/s that passed by, on a January, it didn’t really matter to them. That was just how they spent it. And none of them minded it.

With a new member joining in, it makes everything more fun for them.

They spent late Christmas at Donghyuck’s place last year, so it’s going to be at Jeno’s this time.

As a newly added member to the group, Renjun doesn’t have an idea about this tradition of the Dreamies, let alone the way to Jeno’s house. So the two agreed to meet up by the gates of their university so Jeno can pick the newbie up and show the way to his house place the other boys were already there.

Jeno lives by himself, so having to spend late Christmas and New Year with six accompaniments at his place helped him from the temporary loneliness. He introduced Renjun to everyone as soon as they entered the house. The boys paused the things they were doing just to send the newbie a welcoming greeting. Renjun couldn’t hide the gratefulness he feels as he bowed back at them with the same friendly smile.

From the couch, Jaemin fiddled with a puzzle piece as he watched Renjun walk to the kitchen. He kept noticing the boy’s habit of playing with his fingers when nervous, and Jaemin finds it cute. Realizing that he’s the only one absent from the other room, Jaemin closed the lid of the jigsaw puzzle and strode to the kitchen as well.

There was Mark, Donghyuck, and Chenle cutting some fruits into small pieces; Jisung chilling on the dining table watching the other three’s work; Jeno searching for something in the fridge; and Renjun standing in front of a wooden cabinet with porcelain plates and other utensils, scanning everything like a painting in an art museum.

The others seem preoccupied with what they’re doing, and Renjun has no one to talk to. So Jaemin thought of doing something that could help the former feel more welcome and at ease.

“How is being in the group for the first few minutes?” he asked jokingly.

“Alright, I guess. Everyone is really friendly, especially with four people I’ve met and spoken to before,” Renjun answered, a quick glance to the side made.

Jaemin beamed. “That’s good to hear. No need to be so polite, we’re all weird and casual. Don’t be shy to be yourself around us.”

“Thanks. Unless there are different definitions of weird, I won’t hesitate to leave with judgement.”

As Jaemin tried to understand what Renjun just said, the latter walked to where Jeno was, who called him from the table working with the others, the brunette going to the unoccupied chair from Jisung’s right later on. There was a request for a bigger bowl so Renjun paced to the rack of dishes and took the biggest one he could find and laid it on the table. Jeno immediately poured the dripping whipped cream to it before spilling to the floor and lost his balance. Renjun glanced up at him, “Was it too big?” he asked.

“No, just right,” Jeno shook his head. “Thanks for helping.”

The reply made Renjun’s smile grow in enthusiasm. “What else can I help with?”

“You can put some toppings here with us, if you’d like,” said Mark after placing a small kiwi on a cake layer.

“Okay.” Renjun nodded before going beside Mark to lend assistance. They were on it for a while before their two-layered cake was finished.

“It looks delicious, guys! Good job,” Mark proclaimed.

“Now to those who’d be kind enough to do so, you can throw some empty cartons to the trash bin and wash some things up,” said Donghyuck.

Jisung slowly crept his finger to dip in the cake’s icing but Jeno’s hand caught the younger’s wrist. “I’d beg to differ young man, but it’s saved for all of us later.”

“Jisung-ah, weren’t you sulking because there’s nothing to do? Wash up the utensils to keep you from boredom,” Hyuck suggested while soaping his hands in the sink.

“Designing the cake would be more fun,” Jisung scoffed.

“Sorry, we got the tasks in hand first,” Chenle winked.

“Fine, next time save one helping role for me.” The youngest got up from the chair with a bored sigh.

“Cleaning up the dishes is a helping role in the house, I heard.”

“No, I mean for designing the cake.”

“Children, deciding on who’ll buy ingredients for next year’s cake shall be planned after all visible mess in the kitchen is cleaned up, understand?”

“Yes, hyung,” was the reply to Mark’s statement.

“Nana and Jisung can do the cleaning so the bickering will stop. How does that sound to you two?” Mark gave the same questioning look to mentioned boys.

“I’m okay with it,” Jaemin nodded.

“Better than doing nothing,” Jisung commented, lightly exhaling as punctuation.

“Good. We’ll wait for you in the living room while we take a rest,” said Mark before stepping out of the kitchen, with the others behind him.

After a breath of preparation, Jaemin took all the utensils and bowls that needed to be washed and let running tap water rinse off the stains sticking to them while Jisung threw empty containers and crumpled tissue papers to the trash bin silently. Walking to the sink, he’s about to grab the cleaning sponge but Jaemin did it before Jisung could.

“Hyung, I want to help-“

“Thank you but I can handle it myself. Go on and be with the others.”

“But-“

“No buts. Seriously, I’ll be fine. Besides...” Jaemin started scrubbing on the bowls. “All I did was stay on the couch examining jigsaw puzzle images, while you visually learned how to design cakes. I’d say what you did is more productive, so I recommend you go where Chenle and the others are before I splash you with dishwashing soap water.”

Jisung had a look that tells how he wants to know if Jaemin was actually joking and soon gave in with another sigh. “Don’t make me feel guilty for leaving the rest of the work to you.”

Shaking his head, Jaemin smiled kindly at the younger. “Talk to Renjun for me.”

He blinked in confusion at first, but Jisung understood it quickly with a knowing grin. He bobbed his head as a reply before walking away. Jaemin didn’t watch him leave and tended on the dishes so he can get the work done sooner.

Silence in the air mixed with conversing voices from the other room were only heard while Jaemin busied himself. Once a spoon was completely rinsed, he reached for a soaped utensil but touched a different but smooth surface instead. He turned his head to see if he misplaced something. And boy was Jaemin greeted by Renjun’s unsaid arrival to surprise him.

“Since when did you get here?” Jaemin managed to voice out.

Renjun moved to rinse the other soaped plates. “Just now. You looked busy and lonely, so I came to lend help.”

Jaemin felt his cheeks burn as he let out a chuckle, still surprised by what happened. “Thanks but, you don’t have to. You’re a newbie to the group too, so it’d be embarrassing to let you do some chores.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t do what I want to do, it’s my rule in life.” Renjun sent a proud smirk to the brunette. “You said so didn’t you? I can be myself and..no buts.”

There’s nothing Jaemin could say back so he just gave a laugh. “Alright then. Have it your way.” Indeed Renjun had. Jaemin grinned at the inner feisty attitude hinted just now. It was uncalled for, and somehow Jaemin found it attractive coming from Renjun.

“Apparently that was the last bowl, so we’re done here.”

After wiping the table and washing their own hands, the two of them made their ways to the living room where everyone waited. There were small paper plates and plastic spoons beside the cake, they noticed, perhaps set by Jeno when they caught glimpse of him being in the kitchen a while ago.

“Well, let’s all dig in!”

“Then play truth or dare!”

“Jeno, don’t you have any board games here?”

“We have Monopoly.”

“Let’s play that one too, it’s been so long since I last played it.”

“I bet you’ll be left bankrupt first.”

“Interesting, we’ll see the result of that.”

. . .

“I can’t wait to get older so I can get a taste of Soju as well,” said Jisung.

“Too bad, you’re still a minor,” Mark reminded.

Jeno shook his head in disagreement. “I’m not that alcoholic, so I don’t really drink Soju like other people my age, let alone do I like the taste.”

“But you can drink?” asked Chenle and the older nodded silently.

“What about you, Renjun? Have you tasted or tried one yet?” Donghyuck questioned.

“It wasn’t Soju but I’ve tried alcohol once, last year they made me try white wine. I wasn’t used to the feeling of my throat burning, but I liked the taste though.”

“How many glasses did you have?”

“Just half a glass. I’d rather not be drunk.”

While the others joked and were curious about drunkenness, Jaemin nibbled on his cake quietly after putting the board games back to its place. And he’s been quite loud during the previous hours of playing Monopoly with the others, going along with teasing Mark being the usual first to lose in games. It’s gotten less noisy in the house due to the boys starting to become drained of energy little by little, especially since it’s already past 10pm. They decided to lower down their voices to not disturb Jeno’s neighbors.

Unwillingly, Jaemin found himself staring at Renjun yet again. He’s not aware as to why or how it’s become a habit of his. He didn’t mean it, but suppose it’s fine if Renjun doesn’t notice. There isn’t a need to be answered back, but Jaemin wished deep down Renjun would look back at him, even just for a few seconds. Just so Jaemin can fully admire the seemingly gleaming stars present in those irises.

The boys’ laughters erupted throughout the house because of whatever sarcastic joke Donghyuck probably shared tonight, but Jaemin couldn’t quite do the same even though it reached his hearing. Everyone can’t see his reaction because he’s literally at the corner silently munching on cake. He’s fighting the urge to avert his eyes from Renjun. Really, spacing off is fine and his eyes could be directed somewhere else, or he could listen to the boys’ stories.

Yet in the end, all Jaemin could focus on is Renjun from the other side of the room. His voice, his laugh, his smile turning his eyes into crescent shapes. There’s something about him that’s pulling Jaemin to further curiosity and he’s falling for it. That peculiar spreading of warmth in his chest and invisible weight lifting off of his shoulders every time Renjun appears, whether in front of him or just through Jaemin’s mind. Sure, he was a stranger, someone he’s not that familiar with, but Jaemin can dream and adore from afar. Just some secret crush he’s experiencing, it’s definitely nothing bad-

A hue of blue popped up from his peripheral vision. Jaemin recognized the sleeve of Chenle’s sweater, seeing the younger holding a fork and moving back from just reaching out to something. Noticing the way Chenle is grinning at him right now, Jaemin looked down on his plate to see a small piece of a well-known fruit lying on top of his cake. It was only bite sized, enough for one mouthful, and Chenle has the audacity to put a chopped strawberry on his plate?

Jaemin sneered at the unamusing act made by the younger, Chenle laughing back at him like he just did a successful prank for the first time. “It’s your favorite fruit, I saved it for you,” he teased.

“You saved it for my last bite, you brat,” Jaemin defended. “This is the nth time you’ve harassed me with strawberries.”

Even with the light slap he received, Chenle wasn’t fazed and is rather proud of his hobby of teasing the older, even letting out a chuckle of disbelief. “Harassed? I didn’t involve anything inappropriate to it.”

“You disrespect your hyung’s preferences as entertainment, How could you do that to just me and only me, huh?” Jaemin fakes a scolding tone of voice while sending sets of light slaps to Chenle’s knee this time.

“Revenge for what you did to me last semester break,” said the younger with a coy smirk. It grew at the sight of Jaemin being caught off guard.

He blinked for answers, ears turning red with an embarrassed pout on his lips. “It was an accident, okay? And I took care of it already.”

Chenle breathed a short giggle, doing again so when he saw the piece of strawberry he slid on Jaemin’s plate landed back on the younger’s own. Then, he turned his head back to Jaemin. “Took care of it? You mean, you fixed it or something?”

The brunette looked back to answer when he heard someone else suddenly speak.

“Almost 11pm? It’s already that late?” Renjun nervously chuckled as he eyed everyone. “Guys, I think it’s time for me to go. I’m only allowed to be out before 11:30.”

"Aww but you just got here, even though it was a few hours ago.” Donghyuck’s shoulders slumped.

“We bonded for a while, but it’s understandable because it’s curfew.” Renjun nodded in agreeing to what Mark said.

“It was fun having a new hyung like you around,” Jisung stated while sadly hugging a pillow, soon smiling at Renjun thanking him.

“Hey, we still have the next following days or weeks to spend time together again! Right?” Jeno assured, gaining nods of agreement from the rest.

“I had fun hanging out with you guys too, you have no idea,” said Renjun, ecstatically smiling back. “Well, I really gotta go before I get grounded.”

“By the way, do you still remember the route back?” asked Jeno.

Renjun nodded, grabbing his backpack and shoes to the front door. “Yeah, I memorized it on the way here. Thanks for reminding me.” He was already outside before he gave one more wave of farewell to the boys, waving goodbye back at him.

“Take care!” Chenle yelled. With another beam of reply, Renjun strolled off.

. . .

Being out alone in the streets at this time of night, Renjun slightly shivered as he took the route back. It wasn’t a very long one, he can find a bus stop within 10 minutes or so. He recalls the greens and houses he passed by on the way to Jeno's place pretty well thanks to his good memory skills.

Cricket noises only filled the quietness, the cool night breeze making contact with Renjun’s exposed skin. Even with a hoodie, he can still feel the cold. All of that would be close to a suspense or horror movie if he’s being followed from behind.

Renjun swallowed in his throat. As much as he finds it nice, walking out on the streets by himself at night could be chilling, He can get scared easily and wouldn’t admit it. Earlier he wanted one of the guys to accompany him to the bus stop, maybe Mark or Jeno, but he was too shy to ask for it. Thinking that he’s not a child anymore who should know how to be by himself and handle things. However, alone in the dark streets should be excusable, shouldn’t it?

“Hey.”

Renjun gasped audibly and spun to where a deep voice echoed itself that could result a heart attack at almost midnight. Soon he’s relieved to still be able to breathe as he recognized the person behind him.

“It’s you,” he stuttered.

Jaemin smiled apologetically. “Yeah, I 'm sorry for startling you. I saw you leave by yourself, so I wanted to accompany you." He saw Renjun still looking right at him. "You know, instead of you going alone."

"I appreciate it, thanks."

Jaemin wasn't entirely sure of himself, but he must've seen a small smile form on Renjun before it went back to a straight line in a second. There's only silence lingering between them now. So silent that Jaemin can't decide if he should stay quiet or start talking about something. He might've chosen the first option as he used the silence to make side glances to the boy beside him. He noticed the golden frame of Renjun's eyeglasses, slowly sliding to the tip of the latter's nose.

"Why do you wear glasses?" asked Jaemin later on. "Is it for fashion or eyesight?"

"Fashion, mostly," Renjun answered with a quiet chuckle. "Wearing one frames my face well and makes it, I don't know how to describe it..slimmer?"

"I see," Jaemin giggled. "Pun intended."

"Good one, I can tell." There was a pause from the Chinese. "Say, it'll be less than 20 minutes for me to find the nearest bus stop from here. Are you gonna go back to where the others are?"

Jaemin's hand went to cup his nape and focused his eyes to the ground, as if it suddenly had a fascinating feature to it. "I don't know. Maybe I'll be going home too," he managed to say. "It's getting pretty late and..yeah."

"You'd rather not get grounded too?" asked Renjun.

"Yeah, something like that." Jaemin covered his nervousness with a laugh.

"Some people really need to understand the concept of individual independence, whatever that's called," Renjun sighed, the same pebble from before greeting his shoe. "We can do things, yet at the same time we're not allowed to do some things just yet. Like we're in college already, shouldn't we be treated less like a child?"

"Not gonna lie, some families need to understand that," Jaemin admitted. "It's not like we're gonna keep asking for permission to go outside when we turn 30."

"Right? Sometimes it makes me wanna break some rules and be naughty for once."

"When you decide on it, tell me so I can tag along." Jaemin's unrequited gaze met Renjun's acknowledging ones, like it's not something usual to be heard. Question marks are probably visible behind the lenses of Renjun's glasses and he looked so innocent under the glow of a streetlight. Both noticed the differences between their heights just now, the way Renjun tilted his head up slightly, unkowingly giving another definition of purity to the taller brunette. He softly grinned at how he's wishing to look into Renjun's eyes for a while, uninterrupted by anything, finally answering a silent look Jaemin used to do from afar.

"You're quite something, aren't you, Nana?" Renjun asked faintly, resuming the walk. He didn't catch the wide-eyed reaction from Jaemin at the mention of the nickname, who caught up with the footsteps of the raven haired boy. 

"What do you mean?"

"One moment you're playful, the next you pretend to be okay while everyone's inviting you to have fun. And vice versa."

Jaemin tilted his head in confusion. "I'm not pretending to be okay, though?" 

A small crease appeared between Renjun's brows. "Really? From the way you hid yourself in a corner a while ago, it doesn't seem like it's exactly how you want me to think." His arms crossed over his chest. "I heard you guys celebrate late holidays every second Saturday of the year. And seeing a genuine person such as yourself saying he's fine while slowly playing with cake icing, close to sulking, it's cncerning to me."

Not expecting the last few parts, Jaemin eyed Renjun with puzzlement and surprise combined. "...You're worried?"

"How can I not to the person who already made me feel at ease when we first spoke to each other?"

It was only Renjun and his words that Jaemin could process in his mind, how they made him feel all fluttery and calm inside, how he decided to do just that until he grows tired of it.

"I prefer the playful Nana than the silent one, if I were to choose between the two," Renjun confessed without looking back at Jaemin. Even though his smile showed a hint of bashfulness, he knew it's still visible. "So you should stop acting like you're invisible to me."

"Huh?" Jaemin stopped in his tracks. Renjun did the same and slowly turned to him. The latter observed the brunette's expression and thought correctly. Still feeling Jaemin's confusion on him, Renjun reached his hand to the pocket of his jeans, caressing familiar texture. It's when he pulled it out and showed it to Jaemin that he got a wider-eyed look. And Renjun couldn't help but giggle for already expecting it.

"I'm sure you know about this," said Renjun, an amused gleam behind his glasses.

"Is that..my letter?" Jaemin sputtered while pointing at said object between Renjun's fingers.

"It has a Moomin sticker on it, holding a bouquet of flowers." Renjun flipped the small envelope to the other side, smiling at the said sticker attached to it.

"It's the same one I used…" Jaemin mumbled to himself in realization, his mouth closing when Renjun peered up at him. Yep, he was heard clearly. 

"You look like you stepped on dung. Though there isn't any sign of it around here, watch where you're stepping on next time," Renjun noted as he watched Jaemin checking under his shoe if dirt got stuck there- which there gladly isn't- and jogged to catch up with the other boy resuming the walk.

Renjun cleared his throat. "Since you're here right now, I thought it'd be good if I brought this up. I hope you're not mad or anything."

"No, I'm not! It's okay. I was just.." Jaemin pasued. "I didn't know you actually have it with you all along."

Uneasiness is probably written in Jaemin’s eyes, but reading assurance from Renjun’s smile, the awkward feeling wasn’t there anymore. Like it only took a soft glimpse from Renjun, the corners of his lips going upwards even in the slightest, Jaemin felt calm from it.

"I have no particular reason to, but I feel happy whenever I have it with me." Renjun noticed how slow their walking pace had went, a reflection of themselves forming in his mind. “I remember the time I found it after the debating activity I told you about. Finding an envelope randomly hiding inside my bag is unusual. Thinking it was misplaced I was going to ask who owns it until abbreviations of my name were written just beside the Moomin sticker attached to it. Indeed, my assumption was correct when I read everything in it, that it’s actually for me.

“Honestly, I was speechless about it. The fact that there’s someone who gets butterflies when they see me, it’s not what I think would be possible. And the more I read the same words over and over again, the more I got to know..” His shoulders moving along with a quiet chuckle, the emotion washed over Renjun again. “..contentment.”

He looked and sounded so deep in thought that Jaemin couldn’t pry his attention from the boy, like he’d miss the smallest detail coming from him and he wanted to catch it while he could.

“You’re happy?” he mumbled almost reluctantly.

“It can be called that way.” Renjun breathed calmly, eyeing on his shoes while his hand touched paper. “It was how the person made me feel that I keep this in my pocket often.”

Those words and smile saving memory in his mind that Jaemin supposed it was enough for him to feel the same thing. If Renjun held onto the feeling his inked confession wanted to express through actions, Jaemin would’ve done it already. If he’s given the chance for it.

“Am I being selfish? For believing such cliché?” asked Renjun, turning to where Jaemin walked beside him. The latter shook his head. “No, not at all.”

He heard the boy hum. “Regardless, it cheers me up.” Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and so did Jaemin. The latter looked at him, confused to why his steps came to a pause. Something is gleaming in Renjun’s eyes, something Jaemin couldn’t quite grasp.

“You know what, I’ll be the first to react. Sure, I’ll let you be the first to date me.”

Blink. A staring contest. Then a series of jumbled words slipping past Jaemin’s lips.

Renjun couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore and threw his head aback as he let it out. “Really? Want me to say them again?”

“No! I heard. I…”

“Never predicted it.”

Jaemin’s eyes moved to the side, a hint of pink coloring his cheeks. “Yeah.”

“Seriously, the admirer I had in mind has confidence, and you’re acting like a shy school girl?”

“Sorry,” Jaemin sheepishly muttered, soon composing himself, his posture and ~~unwrinkled~~ shirt.

“Inexperienced with first crush clichés?” asked Renjun, gaining a nod from the taller boy. Blushing is one of the things Renjun saw coming from Jaemin. Somehow, he still finds him adorable.

Renjun smirked. “Me too, actually. But we can still learn some things, walking me home is an example.”

Seeing that there’s no use acting all shocked, Jaemin mirrored the same grin back after snickering to himself. “Such an attitude you got hidden in you.” Renjun gave a shrug. “Still feel like asking me out?”

“Heck yeah. You’ll be missing me after this.”

“May I know the name of whoever thinks so?”

“Na Jaemin.”

"Hm, it matches the abridgment of the sender's name."

Jaemin met Renjun's playful look and both couldn't help but giggle together. Two people who have no idea what to do when it comes to secret admirers, walking together while grinning stupidly after finding out things from the letter with inked confessions sealed with a Moomin sticker.

"Wait, so you're really gonna let me take you out on a date?" asked Jaemin.

"Y-E-S,"Renjun spelled out his reply.

Jaemin beamed at finally being able to grant his wish, however another thought crossing his mind caused his smile to drop slowly. His eyes landed on Renjun's black locks, just noticing the mullet hidden underneath the hood. "What about the Aussie guy you're always with?" he blurted out.

Renjun whirled immediately in hearing the familiar term. "Felix?" He made a noise in thinking. "He's a really good friend, the only one whom I really relied on and approach in class. He has a different group of friends, but is kind enough to accompany me a lot.

"Before you assume something, I should say that he's dating someone else. So you can worry less and less now." 

Scoffing and crossing his arms, Jaemin tilted his head to the side with furrowed brows. "Who's assuming that? I surely am not."

"If you say so and your reddening ears." The nearing sight of a bus stop had Renjun beam in glee as he innocently grabbed onto the unbuttoned cuffs on Jaemin's shirt sleeve, foot steps marching longer and faster. It took Jaemin unexpectedly, soon enough going and catching up along with the pure boy in front of him.

Renjun lets Jaemin walk him home, joking about the next time he sends a love poem next, he won’t get confused anymore.

Jaemin used to believe that it may only be a dream, but Renjun is his. As he felt his pinky finger entwine with Renjun’s, a part of him still couldn’t believe that such a thing called romance would possibly happen between them. And having to feel new surprises it has in store for them, Jaemin chose to willingly embrace it with a pat on the back. To explore more in life, carrying joy, courageousness, fondness and so much more in heart with Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> word count:11744 w/o notes
> 
> planned to post this on jaemin's birthday but aaaa i slacked off  
> but a very late happy birthday to na jaemin this year ^^  
> and thank you for reading ~


End file.
